who will be Mrs Asakura?
by nachieXshin
Summary: a girl suddenly comes insisting Yoh should marry her because of crystal ball her family treasures for generations which has been their guide. Yoh is chosen by the ball to be the husband of Kagami. Yoh now has two fiancees. Who will Yoh choose?
1. The will of the crystal ball

**note: i don't own shaman king.**

* * *

Yoh and his friends are from their way home from hanging out. While chatting about what they saw and did in the town, and while Horo Horo and Ren are fighting as usual while walking, they saw a girl who is the same age as them (except Ryu). She has a long, silky black hair and is really cute. She's sitting under the tree. Her eyes are closed. There are two other people behind her. A middle aged woman and an old man.

"four hundred ninety eight, four hundred ninety nine, FIVE HUNDRED!", she says in a very low voice.

The girl opened her eyes at the count of five hundred. Then, she saw Yoh.

"Dark brown hair, white shirt, wooden sandals, headphones..", she said in a low voice while looking at Yoh.

"It must be him.", said the middle aged woman behind her.

"Eh?", said Manta. Horo Horo bent and whispered to Manta. "Who are these weird people?", he whispered. "Who knows.", replied Manta.

The middle aged man suddenly said, "The crystal ball says it. He's the one. I'm sure of it."

Ren pointed his weapon (that came out of nowhere) to the strangers talking in soft voices. He's sure that they are talking about them (Yoh and the gang). "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, please. We're not enemies.", said the gentle girl with long, silky, black hair.

"You look suspicious.", said Ren frankly staring at them in an unfriendly manner.

"Let's hear them out first, Ren. There must be a good reason.", said Yoh to Ren with a grin tapping Ren's shoulder.

Ren put down his weapon. "Okay. I think there's nothing I can do.", Ren said. Yoh then gave a grin again.

"So, you want something from us?", said asked nicely.

She looked at Yoh. "No. Our only concern is you.." " and her.", said the middle aged woman looking at the young girl.

"Me? And her?", Yoh got confused.

"You are.. the one chosen by our crystal ball.", said the middle aged man.

"Chosen? As what? I really don't get it.", said Yoh scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway,", interrupted the girl. "Let me introduce ourselves to you first. I'm Kagami. ", she said. "and this is my mom, Kagura.", she looked at the middle aged woman. "And this is my granpa, Kenta."

"Asakura Yoh.", said Yoh. "Nice to meet you." "they are my friends."

"Tao Ren.", said Ren in a cold manner.

"Oyamada Manta"

"Horo Horo"

"Faust VIII"

"Bokuto no Ryu.", said Ryu flashing his eyes and raising his thumb. "Anyway, kawaichou, would you like to go out with me? We'll look for the best place and live happily for the rest of our lives.". Ryu blinked his left eye. (kawaichou means cutie or something. He has once addressed Maiden Jeanne)

"Eh? Sorry. But you are not the one chosen.", she said.

Ryu froze. He's crying for the girl's refusal.

"Chosen? If I remember correctly, you told us that Yoh is.. chosen by some crystal ball.", said Manta.

"Yes.", Kagami said. She looked at Yoh and gave him a sweet smile."Asakura Yoh, right?" "Yoh-kun, you are the one chosen to be my husband and continue our family bloodline.", she said.

"EHHHH?", everyone shouted. Their jaws are dropped.

"What the-", said Horo Horo.

"Hu.. hu.. husb.. husband?", said Yoh stammering. He still can't believe what he just heard.

"_Anna-san will surely get mad if she knows about this_.", Manta thought. Nervous.

"But.. Sorry. I can't be your husband or something like that.", said Yoh who sweat drops.

"But the crystal ball.. the will of the crystal ball..", Kagami said. "has never been disobeyed for many generations now."

"But how did you know it's Yoh?", asked Ren. There are many of us when you saw us. The ball lighted when we came. I saw it. How can you tell it's Yoh?"

"The signs. I was communicating with our ancestors through this ball.", Kenta said. "It says, white shirt, wooden sandals, and headphones. We'll see him if we go in the biggest tree in this forest, which is this one, and count 500."

"They do even have the count.. hehe..", said Chocolove.

"We heard that! Please don't mock the ball that has been the guide of our family for generations.", said Kagura, Kagami's mom.

"Uh—Sorry.", said Chocolove who got freightened.

"Anyway, Yoh-kun. Please.. Please be my husband.", Kagami said sweetly.

"I envy Master Yoh! Having two girls come after him to be his wife. He's really my master!", said Ryu proudly. "I, bokuto no Ryu shall become like master someday!". Face of determination seen on him.

"Girls? Does that mean he already has one?", Kagami asked with a sad expression.

"uh. Yes. He already has one.", said Manta.

"Is it true, Yoh-kun?", she asked.

"Uh. Yes, it is. That's why—", said Yoh.

"I see.", said Kagami who became sad about what she knew.

"But please think about it.", said Kagami's mom.

"Right. We'll meet you again about your answer. Better split with your other girl.", said the grand dad. The three disappeared.


	2. Kagami

Yoh and his friends reached home.

"We're back..", said Yoh. They went inside. Then, they saw Anna, Yoh's grandparents and mom.

"Oh, welcome home, Yoh-sama, everyone.", said Tamao holding a circular tray. He just served the Asakura family with tea.

"Eh? Why is everyone here?", Yoh wondered.

"Can't we visit our grandson and his fiancée?", said his granpa.

Yoh said nothing.

"So that's Yoh's family?", said Horo Horo.

"But it's my first time seeing Yoh-kun's mom.", said Manta.

Asakura Keiko gave a smile. "I'm Keiko. Thanks for taking care of my son."

"Oh, eheheh.. it's nothing. Don't mention it.", said everyone (except Ren) being shy.

_**After some hours..**_

Yoh's grandparents and mom are in the living room. Yoh and his friends are outside. They are training. "Those kids sure are hardworking.", said Keiko knowing that Yoh are training.

Yoh is doing some push ups with weights on his back. That's the training course for today given by Anna. Anna is watching him making sure Yoh won't slack off.

"At last, it's done.", said Yoh wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arm.

Suddenly, a sweet voice was heard and a girl is running on their direction. "Yoh-kun~!". It's Kagami. She gave Yoh a hug. "I missed you, Yoh-kun~!". Yoh was trying to escape from the hug.

"Wait. What's this in all of a sudden?", he asked.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday I'll be back?", Kagura said sweetly.

"But-", said Yoh. What he's going to say was interrupted when he felt some dark aura coming near him. He escaped from Kagura's hug and stood aside. His body stiffened and straightened. He's sweatdropping. Anna, on the other hand, is filled with dark aura.

"What's the meaning of this, YOH?", she asked. She looks so scary and seems like one wrong word would be the end of Yoh.

"Uh... Anna.. it's.. ", Yoh is stammering from fear.

"How dare you have another woman while my back's turned..", she said getting near Yoh, ready to beat him up.

"No. No. Anna. I'll explain.", Yoh said. He's now more cared.

"Yoh..", said everyone. They can do nothing from fear. "We're very sorry, Yoh. There's nothing we can do.".

"Yoh-dono..", said Amidamaru. They are all crying a waterfall. They are afraid seeing Anna angry.

"Hey!", interrupted Kagami. "What are trying to do with my fiancé?"  
"FIANCE? Do you know who I am?", replied Anna looking scarier than ever.

"What the—why did she say something like that? It's gonna be the end of us!", said Manta.

"I'm Yoh-kun's future wife. And I don't care who you are.", said Kagami getting angry. "If you try to hurt him, you'll regret it!"

"women fighting over master. That's really great. Master Yoh's so good.", said Ryu.

"Hey, what's so great about this?", said Yoh.

Anna and Kagami are looking at each other with dark glares. (imagine some electric current in between the two)

"Yoh.", said Yoh's granpa whom they didn't notice came there and saw the scene. Keiko and Yoh's granma Kino are there too. They just thought of watching Yoh train under Anna's supervision but they accidentally saw the scene.

"HAHAHAH..! I never thought you're that good Yoh!. HAHAHAH..!", said his granpa. His granma Kino beat his husband Yohmei with her cane.

"Oh, dad.", said Keiko, helping her dad stand.

"There's nothing to be proud of this, Yohmei.", said Kino. "I'm the one who picked Anna to be Yoh's wife. How can someone come here claiming to be Yoh's future wife?"

"Wife?", Kaugura repeated looking sad.

"Right. I am the future wife of Asakura Yoh!", said Anna proudly. "Anyway, Yoh.." Anna looked at Yoh.

"Yes?", Yoh said still stiffed and sweatdropping.

"Mind explaining why a girl suddenly appears claiming to be your wife?", said Anna giving Yoh a dark glare.

"Well, it happened yesterday..", said Yoh and explained the how they met Kagami.

_**After telling the story..**_

"I see.", said Anna.

"So this is it. This is what our fortune-telling told us.", said Yohmei.

"Eh? What do you mean, jii-chan (granpa)?, said Yoh.

"The real reason we came here is because of the result of my latest fortune-telling.", replied Yohmei. "That a girl will appear, and insist you to marry her, be a part of their family.", Yohmei added.

"We became worried and decided on visiting you.", said Keiko.

"So, you do some fortune-telling too?", Kagami asked with energy and excitement. "Our family does too."

Anna suddenly spoke. "But that doesn't mean you'll be Yoh's wife. I'm the one who'll be married to Yoh! It's been decided since we're ten years old." "I am the ORIGINAL FINACEE!", she added.

"Compared to you, I can say I have greater power. And not to mention, our family has been shamans for generations too. Great shamans.", Kagami said. "So, I think I'm more suited to be the wife of Yoh-kun."

"Really? You sure talk big.", Anna replied.

"Uhmm.. Anna.. Kagami..", said Yoh who's having a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**hope you'll like this one too.**

**enjoy reading.**

**i'll update this as soon as i find time ^_^**

**thanks everyone!  
**


	3. Kagami Vs Anna I

"Why don't we decide over this by knowing who's best?", challenged Kagami.

"I accept.", replied Anna proudly and summoned Zenki and Kouki.

"Hmp. That's not what I meant.", Kagami said. "But we'll reach that after some time."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a powerful shaman isn't the only requirement to be a good wife, Anna-san."

"Then?"

"I challenge you on a cooking battle.", Kagami proudly said. "Serving your man is one of the roles of a good wife."

"Cooking?", Manta said. "Anna-san never cooked by herself. She always asks me, Ryu or Yoh to cook for her."

"Are you saying something, Manta?", said Anna giving a dark glare at Manta.

"Uh. No, I said nothing, Anna-san. My mouth is shut the whole time.", said Manta shaking in fear.

"I see."

"Well, how is it, Anna-san?", Kagami said. "Afraid?"

"Who's afraid? I told you I accept the challenge.", said Anna.

"Okay. Then, Yoh-kun here will be the judge.", Kagami explained. "Whoever's cooking Yoh-kun likes wins this challenge."

"But.. Geez.. Why is someone else deciding what to do with my life again? All I wanted to do is laze around and listen to Bob's music everyday.", said Yoh sighing.

The two went to the kitchen. Everyone followed feeling the heavy tension between the two. The two girls reached the kitchen. The others just stayed in the dining room. They're all looking at Yoh.

"Hey, guys. What with those stares?", said Yoh.

"I never thought someone so laid back and lazy could be fought over by girls.", said Horo Horo.

"Heheh. I don't know why I'm in this situation either,", said Yoh with a grin.

Anna grabbed the cook book and opened it without any interruptions.

"Hey, Anna-san. Did I forget to tell you? No cookbooks allowed.", said Kagami while picking the ingredients. "Don't tell me you can't cook?"

Anna returned the cookbook to where she picked it and started picking the ingredients too. She did the same meal as Kagami's. Curry rice.

Everyone in the dining room is nervous. They can hear pans sizzle and knives chopping some ingredients.

Atlast, the two are done cooking. They presented their meals to Yoh who's the most nervous of everyone.

"So, Yoh-kun.. Please try this. I cooked it with all my heart.", said Kagami happily being so confident of her cooking. Yoh tasted Kagami's cooking.

'Oh, it's good.", said Yoh.

"Thank you, Yoh-kun~.", said Kagami sweetly.

"It's my cooking's turn, Yoh!", said Anna looking so scary.

"Eh. Hai." Yoh slowly opens his mouth to taste Anna's cooking. Yoh liked Kagami's cooking better.

"_My, it's tasteless_. _But I can't say that to Anna or I'm gonna get killed_.", Yoh thought.

"It's good too, Anna.", he said.

"Then, which one tastes better?", asked Kagami.

"Uhmm.. It's both good. So it's a tie.", said Yoh. "Okay, time for training. Bye!". Yoh left the scene. He put his weights and started running like he usually does.

"That guy, I guess he can't take the pressure anymore.", said Horo Horo.

"And it's unusual for to go for a run with his weights by his own will.", added Manta.

"Poor Yoh.", said Ren who seems not to pay much attention to the happenings.

_**On Yoh's run..**_

"This is bad.", he said while running with Amidamaru on his side.

"Yoh-dono..", said Amidamaru. "But I wonder if Anna-dono made a good meal."

"Eh? You wanna know?", said Yoh. "The truth is, Kagami's cooking is really good. But I can't tell it, right? Or I'll be dead meat."

"Yoh-dono..", said Amidamaru crying for his master.

_**After Yoh's run..**_

It's already 5pm. And Yoh's terribly hungry.

"Food. I'm hungry.", he said.

"Oh, right away, Yoh-sama.", said Tamao.

Yoh ate the meal Tamao prepared.

"I'm stuffed. Thanks Tamao.", said Yoh.

"Uhm. You're welcome, Yoh-sama.", she said shyly.

"Anyway, Yoh-sama, Kagami-san challenged Anna-sama again. It'll be tomorrow.", she said.

"EH? It isn't done yet?", said Yoh.

"You're really a coward, Yoh. You made an excuse and left because you don't know what to do.", said Yohmei.

"But granpa, it's really hard to be in my situation!", said Yoh complainting.

"Heheh.. I suddenly remember my youth.", said Yohmei reminiscing his youth.

"Uhm.. granpa? Are you still with me?", said Yoh to his day dreaming granpa.

_**At around 10pm..**_

Everyone's asleep. Yoh went downstares to go to the comfort room. After going to the comfort room, he heard something in the kitchen. He went silently to check on it. It's Anna. She's cooking with a cookbook. All is set and done. She's about to taste her cooking but she stopped.

"What am I doing? It's not like I can make up for what I did earlier with this.", she told herself.

"My cooking earlier, it's really awful. No normal person would eat such a crap.". she sighed. "I guess, I'll just throw it away."

"Hey, Anna don't!", Yoh said. "Oh, I.. Uhm.. I heard something here so.. I decided to check."

Yoh came closer. "You did your best to make this right? So why would you throw this?"

"Besides, it looks delicious.", Yoh added.

"Another lie of yours?", said Anna looking scary again.

". I mean it this time.", said Yoh.

"Then, when you told us earlier that my cooking is good, you didn't mean it?", said Anna.

"Uh—uhmm.. about that..", said Yoh stammering.

Anna just sighed. "Never mind that. Earlier, she didn't allow me to atleast consult the cookbook because she cooks without cookbook. She says it wouldn't be fair." "But it's true..", she added.

Yoh get the spoon from Anna's hand and took a spoon of the curry.

"Yoh.. What are you-", said Anna.

Yoh's eyes widened. "It's really good Anna! It's even better than Kagami's! Really!"

Yoh put another scoop of curry rice on the spoon. "Here, Anna. See it for yourself.", he said.

Anna blushed a little. "Uh—I'll do it myself, idiot. I have my own hands.", she said.

"uh—uhm.. I know,. I just.. Well...", he said.

Anna took a taste of the curry rice she made. Anna smiled a little but tried to hide it, she liked how it tasted. "But without the cookbook, it'll be just the same crap.", she said coldly.

"With or without it, you did your best, right?", Yoh said with a grin.

"anyway, I can't eat them all alone. Can you help me?", Yoh requested.

Anna nodded. They ate the meal Anna cooked with all her heart.

* * *

**reviews are welcome^_^**

**to be updated as soon as i find time..**

**thanks for the reviews. thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Kagami Vs Anna II

The next day, Kagami is back to Yoh's place. She's running to him like a girl who hasn't seen his guy for a long time.

"Yoh-kun~!", she shouted running to Yoh and giving him a hug. But Yoh tries to push away Kagami again. He knows what Anna might do to him if he doesn't.

Yoh can feel dark aura coming from Anna again. Ren and the rest don't want to interfere or get involved with the situation that smells like trouble so they just sat quietly and watched them.

"Who would have thought someone like Yoh would be in a situation like this. Heheh.", Manta said.

"anyway, I wonder what will the next challenge be.", said Horo Horo.

"That girl seems to be really serious about making Yoh her husband.", said Ren.

"Right. She isn't even shaken by Anna's anger.", said Chocolove.

Then, Yoh's grandparents and mom are in the scene again.

"Oh, she's back.", said Yohmei.

"Hmp. No matter what she does, I'll still choose Anna, my favorite disciple to be the woman to be wed in the Asakura.", said Kino.

"I wonder if they will be okay.", said Keiko.

"They will be, Keiko. Trust them.", said Kino.

Keiko smiled and looked at Yoh and the rest. "That's right. I shouldn't be worrying over these things."

_**Kagami now announces the second challenge.**_

"Today is the battle of wits!", she said. "_Hmp. This time, you won't be able to force Yoh to be in favor of you_.", she said in her mind. " "Only the best should be in Asakura family, right? I think a woman to be Yoh-kun's wife should not only be good in household chores but also has a high intelligence level.", she added.

"Battle of wits? Don't expect to have a sure win.", said Anna with composure as usual.

"Uhh. If it's battle of wits, I, Oyamada Manta volunteers to be the quiz master!", Manta said suddenly being in a graduation outfit holding his thick encyclopedia. (where on earth he got his graduation outfit and when in the 12 months of the year he changed is unknown )

"Oh, that's pretty convenient. There's a smart guy here.", she said with a sweet smile. "Then, Mr. Quiz master, shall we start now?"

"Okay, are you ready?", asked Manta.

"Ready!", said Anna and Kagami. (Note: Imagine the scene like being in a game show in a TV show with matching buzzers ^_^)

"First one to press the buzzer gains a point. We have eleven questions ready to test your intelligence.", said Manta.

"First question. The category is astrology.", said Manta the quiz master. The two contestants are looking seriously at the quiz master concentrating and trying not to be distracted. Everyone is nervous and anticipating what will happen.

"In which galaxy do we belong?", Manta the quiz master asked.

Anna buzzed ahead of Kagami. "Milky way.", she said cooly.

"Right! 1 point for Anna-san!"

"don't feel like celebrating yet. I just gave you a chance to be able to gain atleast one point.", Kagami said.

"Oh, really? Isn't that the alibi of those who are about to lose but won't accept it?", replied Anna.

"Lose? Who? Me? Just wait for this challenge to finish and we'll see who's about to lose.", said Kagami. The second challenge is just starting and the two are already so much heated up. Yoh is just in the corner sweatdropping and nervous.

"_Will I be able to escape this time_?", he said in his mind.

"Second question. It's biology.", said Manta. "What body system has the brain, spinal column and neuron?". Kagami was able to buzz ahead of Anna this time.

"Tsk. She got ahead of me.", Anna said in her mind, annoyed.

"Nervous system.", Kagami said with full confidence.

"Yes. That's right. One point for Kagami-san as well. This is a very close fight.", Manta said.

"I also know the answer. You just managed to buzz ahead of me.", Anna said.

"Eh? Is that so? Why just not admit defeat?", Kagami replied.

Manta was able to give ten questions. Anna scored five and Kagami scored five as well.

"Ehem.", Manta coughed trying to cut the exchange of word of the two girls. "Now, for the moment we've been waiting for. The tie-breaking question!"

"Listen carefully, whoever answers will win this challenge.", announced Manta. His eyes went to Anna, then, to Kagami. Both are looking at him seriously and waiting for his question.

"For the last question. It's Math! Solve this equation!", he announced. The two girls are solving the given equation. They're taking their time. At last, Kagami buzzed.

"It's 12x2y4.", said Kagami.

"Kagami wins!", said Manta.

"Yay! I won! I won! You see that, Yoh-kun?", said Kagami happily.

"uhmm. Yes.", said Yoh nervously.

"I wonder what's going to happen to me.", he thought.

"How was that, Anna-san? Just admit defeat. You're no match for me.", she said insulting Anna. "Don't worry, I'll invite you on our wedding."

"Invite me? You'd rather not. I'll summon as many spirits as I want to drive away your visitors if you do.", she said. Yoh got scared of Anna's words.

"_What am I gonna do_?", he said in his mind.

"Anyway, let's do a fight better than this? Fight me! As a shaman!", said Anna.

"Oh, I would love to. Maybe if I defeat you in that fight, you'll be able to accept the truth.", Kagami said. "That I am a better woman for Yoh-kun.". Anna clenched his fist.

_**After the "battle of wits" challenge..**_

Yoh talked to Kagami alone outside.

"Kagami..", said Yoh standing in front of her. Kagami is seated in the floor. (note: The floor of their houses are elevated, right?)

Kagami's heart beat fast when he saw Yoh approaching her with a serious face.

"What is it, Yoh-kun?", she asked.

"You.. You don't want to marry me because you want to, right?", he said.

Kagami was shocked with these words. She bowed her head. Knowing it's true.

"The crystal ball.. shouldn't be disobeyed.", she said in a low voice. "No one has ever dared.. to disobey it."

"Is that so? I'm not familiar with how your family do things but forcing yourself to do what you don't want isn't a nice idea.", said Yoh. There was dead air for a short moment but it was broken when Yoh suddenly said his favourite pharse. "It'll work out somehow.", he said with a grin and left. Kagami's face turned red, her heart beat fast again.

"Yoh-kun..", she said in a low voice. "He does look like he cares for nothing but.. but he knew how I feel." "_I think I had a wrong idea about Yoh-kun. He's nice.. and he has a positive and gentle attitude_.", she thought.

_**After Kagami and Yoh's conversation..**_

"Anna-san..", said Kagami looking so serious.

"What do you need?", Anna replied. "If you're asking me to withdraw from this battle, you won't succeed. I'm fighting you. I won't give Yoh to you that easily."

"You sure are selfish. Do you think Yoh-kun loves you?", said Kagami.

"None of your business."

"Eeh..? afraid to admit the truth?", said Kagami. "If you weren't imposing fear on Yoh-kun, you think he'll agree on being with you?". Anna gave no response. She's just looking at Kagami with a serious face.

"How about you? You think he feels something for you?", Anna said. "You're not doing this because you love Yoh, right? So why will I give him to you?"

Kagami was shocked. "I see. You have feelings for him.". "And you knew that I came here because of the family tradition that I won't dare break." "But that was before Anna-san. Before, I thought I'd do this to marry Yoh despite the fact that I don't love him." "But that was before. Now is different. Yoh-kun.. He's nice.". She touched her chest that's beating fast again.

"He's nice. That's true. But I won't change my mind because you're saying he's nice.", Anna said.

"Yoh-kun.. I have feelings for him!", Kagami said to Anna.

"_I'm sure of this. It's the first time my chest beat this fast. Like how mom describes the feeling of love. Like how mom she told me she felt when she met dad. It's love.. I'm sure of it. My first love.. YOH-KUN.._", Kagami said in her mind.

"You cheated during the last challenge, right?", Anna said

"So you noticed it? As expected of the woman chosen to marry Yoh-kun."

"You used some ability so I would stop writing the answer."

"Excellent, Anna-san.", Kagami said. "But you also cheated during the cooking challenge. Yoh imposed fear on Yoh-kun making the result a tie. I tasted your meal. It tastes way too bad compared to mine." "You're just imposing fear on him.. That's why you get a result favorable to you when it's Yoh who's deciding." "If he'll be given a chance to choose whether to stay with you or not, do you think he'll choose to stay with you? The woman making his life like hell forcing him to do stuff he doesn't like."

Anna's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

* * *

**i'm loving this. anna vs kagami.**


	5. A special gift from Anna

_**At about 8pm. the night before the last battle..**_

Yoh is in his room alone. He is in his yukata. He is standing, his arms leaning on the open window. The evening wind is blowing his hair. His back's turned on the sliding door. Anna, in her yukata came and closed the door silently and leans on it.

"Yoh..", she said in a low voice. "You idiot. Relaxing and listening to music again." "You can't hear me, right? You didn't even notice I'm here."

Yoh gave no response. His headphones are still on.

"Do you think I escaped from hell? Am I making your life like hell? Giving you trainings, forcing you to do this, forcing you to do that. But you're really nice Yoh. You're probably getting sick of me always making you look like a fool and forcing you to train hard.. really hard. But that's the way I know to help you make your dream come true.. to become the shaman king. I'm always telling you that you're an idiot. But the real idiot here is me. Tsk. What am I saying this to someone who can't even hear me? Sleep early, Yoh. You still have to finish the training course.", Anna said with her head bow in a very low and soft voice. She went out and closed the sliding door. She's now in the corridor, outside Yoh's room.

"I can't really say such things in front of him.", she said sighing. She went to her room.

In Yoh's room, Yoh took his headphones off. He looked up and smiled slightly. "Anna..", he said.

After some minutes, Anna heard a knock on her room. She opened it and she saw Yoh smiling at her with his jacket on instead of yukata.

"Hey, what are you into? It's a little late now. You still have to finish the training course for tomorrow.", she said in a usual cold manner.

"Let's have a walk outside.", he said.

"Eh? Why?", she asked.

"Why? Uhmm.. I just feel like taking a walk. Can you come with me?", he asked with a grin.

Anna sighed. "Geez.. Wait for me here.", she said closing the sliding door.

"Okay."

After a short while, Anna is ready with her jacket and knitted hat. She has a small body bad hung on her shoulder.

"Let's go.", Yoh said. Anna said nothing. They were going down the stairs when everyone saw them. Yoh and Anna didn't pay much attention to everyone downstairs. They are saying nothing upon seeing the two walk. When Manta is about to ask where the two were going, Kino threw her cane to Manta's face silencing him.

"Let them alone.", said Kino.

During the walk of the two, they said nothing to each other until they reached the park and sat on a bench. Yoh is looking at the stars above.

"They're pretty, right?", Yoh said.

"You really like.. the stars.", said Anna.

"Heheh. That's right."

Suddenly, a cold wind blew giving Yoh chills.

"Oh, winter's really coming.", said Yoh hugging himself and shaking in cold. Anna is looking at him.

She opened her bag, pulled something inside it and moved closer to Yoh. She pulled out a knitted scarf. She wrapped it around Yoh's neck gently and slowly. Their faces are near each other and Yoh's face is a little red. His eyes are widened and fixed on Anna. And when she's done wrapping it, she slowly put her hands on her bag to close it. Then, she looked at Yoh's face with a serious but affectionate expression.

"Uh—Thank you.", Yoh said with a little blush. "Don't you feel cold? Let's go in a cafe and have something hot to drink."

Anna just nodded. They stood up and look for a cafe nearby to have a hot drink. When they reached the cafe, the waiter served them with hot choco. The two said nothing while they're in the cafe. They finished their drinks and left.

"Let's go home now, it's getting colder.", Anna said to Yoh.

"You feel cold?", he said. He gently takes the scarf Anna gave him.

"So you didn't like it?", Anna said looking sad.

"uh..uh.. no, Anna.. I.. uhh..", said Yoh, stammering.

Anna interrupted what Yoh's going to say suddenly. "Don't worry, I won't get mad if you didn't like it. I already gave it to you so it's yours. I have nothing to do with that knitted scarf anymore."

Yoh suddenly changed to serious mode. "No, Anna. I liked it. I just..". Yoh wrapped it around Anna's neck gently too. Anna's eyes widened. Their faces close to each other again. This time, they're both blushing a little. Yoh continued what he said. "I just.. want to put it to you while we're outside because you feel cold."

"Let's go.", Yoh said. Anna said nothing again and just followed Yoh. She's behind him. After a quite long walk, Anna stopped. They are on the bridge.

"Yoh..", she said gently.

"What is it?", Yoh responded.

"Do you.. want that girl to be your wife? She's good in cooking and smart.", she said with a sad face. "Tell me the truth, I won't get mad.". She recalls what Kagami told her about imposing fear on Yoh always making results and decisions favorable to her.

"Anna.. What's with that question?"

"You don't have to answer that now if you don't like. I won't get mad. I won't.". Anna said the last "_I won't"_ in a softer voice. Anna sighed. "Just forget it. Let's go home quick. They're probably waiting for us.". Anna walked while Yoh's still standing, and now, she's a little ahead of Yoh.

Anna suddenly stopped when Yoh spoke. "Anna.. You're my fiancée, right?"

"Everyone knows I am, idiot.", she said while her back's turned on Yoh. Yoh wasn't able to see Anna's relieved face because her back's turned.

The two walked together and talked about nothing again after this conversation.

They reached home, they're standing outside.

Anna unwrapped the scarf on her neck. "It's not cold here anymore. It's yours now, so I'm returning it to you.", she said. " Like I've told you, I have nothing to do with that scarf anymore."

When Anna is handing the scarf to Yoh, he noticed some bandages on Anna's fingers.

"This scarf.. is hand made by you.. Am I right?", he said looking at Anna's hands Anna is trying to hide.

Anna just nodded, she's not looking at Yoh.

"I'll take care of this. I won't use it carelessly or stain it with anything.", he said holding at the scarf.

"You should.", she said.

Yoh pulled Anna's hand when they're going inside. Everyone's asleep now.

The two went to their own rooms.

In Yoh's room, Yoh is looking at the hand-made gift Anna gave him.

"The design's kinda complicated. No wonder her fingers are a little wounded.", he told himself. "Anna.. thank you.."

* * *

**a special gift from Anna~ sweet.**

**anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

**to be updated..  
**


	6. Trust and Love

Kagami went earlier than the scheduled fight to Yoh. But this time, she isn't running to him. She didn't hug him too. She was a shy girl this time. What she gave is a smile and greeted Yoh "good morning".

"Isn't the match later in the afternoon?", said Manta.

"Yup. I'm here this early because I wanted to see Yoh-kun.", she replied.

She looked at Yoh. "Can we have talk for a while, Yoh-kun?", she said. "Can we talk without anyone listening?"

"I don't mind. But..", Yoh said. He saw Anna looking at the two of them.

"It's okay for Yoh to talk to you. So go ahead.", Anna said coldly. Then she went inside.

"It's important, Yoh-kun. So please.", Kagami said looking like a sweet little girl. But she's serious.

The two now went out to have a private talk. On the other hand, Anna is just leaning at the wall hearing them as they talk while going out. She grabbed her chest. It's beating fast. She also felt something like stomache turning.

"It doesn't feel okay at all. I hate this feeling.", she told herself.

"Anna-chan..", Keiko called. She stood straight and composed herself. She hid her sad face from Yoh's mom.

"Oh, Oba-sama (auntie-sama)", said Anna.

"Trust Yoh..", Keiko said with a sweet smile. Anna's eyes widened. She sighed.

"That's right. How can I think of such stupid things?", Anna said. "Thank you, oba-sama."

Keiko whispered to Anna. "Anna-chan, you can call me ka-chan (mom) if you want." Keiko is smiling at her, and teasing her at the same time. "Besides, you're Yoh's future wife, right?"

"Auntie.."

"Anna-chan, you love Yoh, right?"

"Eh? Uhmm.."

"I'm also a woman who fell in love with a man. I somehow see what are you two going through.", said Keiko with an affectionate expression.

"I.. I trust him. Because I love him.", Anna said to Keiko.

"I can see that." Keiko tapped Anna's shoulder and left.

"Thank you..", Anna said again as Keiko is walking.

_**Kagami and Yoh in a cafe..**_

"Yoh-kun, about what we talked about yesterday..", Kagami said blushing. "about the marriage.. the crystal ball.."

"What about it?", said Yoh.

"I thought of it that time up until last night. I thought of it very well."

"Sorry but, I quite don't get it."

"Yoh-kun. I'm continuing the battle with Anna-san because I love you." Kagami said with a red face. "this has nothing to do with my responsibility in our family. I'm fighting her to be with you."

"it's not true, right? You don't have to force yourself to believe that you feel that way, Kagami.", said Yoh.

"I'm certain of it, Yoh-kun. I'm not forcing myself or dreaming or something like that.", she said. "I.. truly love you. I felt it. I really did."

"Kagami.. Sorry but..", said Yoh.

"If you choose me, I won't force you to do what you don't want. If you won't become the shaman king, I don't care. If you don't want to train, I won't force you. I'll cook you good meals everyday. I'll love you with all my heart. I'll-". Kagami's words are interrupted when Yoh spoke.

"Kagami, Anna will be my future wife.", Yoh said with a serious expression.

"She probably threatened you or something. Don't worry, Yoh-kun. I'll free you from her.", replied Kagami.

"No. It's—". Yoh's words were cut when Kagami stood from her seat.

"I just went early here to see you to tell the reason why I'm fighting Anna-san. I'll have to prepare for our battle later. So, I'll just see you later. Kagami went out of the cafe and left Yoh there. Yoh also stood trying to tell her what he thought about the things she just said but Kagami's already out of sight.

"She didn't threaten me. I wanted to be her fiancé in my own will", Yoh said to himself in a serious face and soft voice that no one heard.

Meanwhile, while Kagami is running to return to where she's staying, her mind's contents are all about her feelings towards Yoh.

"_I love you, Yoh-kun. I'll win the battle later. I will_.", she said to herself in her mind.

_**On Yoh's way home..**_

"_This is really troublesome. I hope later won't come_.", he thought while walking. "_I'm not really good at this. Causing other people's pain. But not causing other people's pain all the time is quite impossible_. Yoh took a deep sigh. "_There's no use worrying much. I know it'll work out somehow_."

_**In Yoh's place..**_

Anna is looking at Yoh when he reached home. She's just looking at him.

"_Why won't a single word come out of my mouth? I want to know what they talked about. I want to know what they did_.", Anna said in her mind.

"Oh, you're back.", Anna said.

Yoh just gave the usual smile. "Yup.". Yoh wants to ask whether Anna's fighting Kagami or what she's planning to do but no words would come out from his lips. He doesn't know how to say it. He's just staring at her.

He was surprised when Anna suddenly spoke. "Trust me, Yoh.". Yoh gave a serious smile upon hearing this.

"Okay.", Yoh responded. "_That's right. Anna knows what's the right thing to do_.", he said in his mind, walking inside leaving Anna outside.

_**After some hours..**_

Keiko sat beside Yoh.

"Yoh, you're thinking of the battle later. Am I right?", said Keiko with a caring expression.

"Ka-chan (mom)..". Yoh gave a smile. "I trust Anna.". This reminded her of what Anna said when they had a little talk, when Anna said she trusts Yoh because she loves him.

"Because you love her?", Keiko said.

"Ehhh? Uh—uhmm.. Ka-chan.. what are you.."

"What's wrong with that, Yoh? Your engagement with Anna-chan was decided since you two were ten.", Keiko said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially to your mom."

Yoh bowed his head trying to hide his red face.

"That's really cute of the two of you.", Keiko said. She held her son's hand and looked at his face with a motherly affection expression. Yoh smiled.

"Thank you, ka-chan.". Keiko gave a sweet smile as a response.

_**The time of scheduled battle has come..**_

Anna and Kagami are in an open space somewhere. They are some meters away from each other, facing each other. Yoh, his grandparents, mom and friends are watching the two, they're anticipating the match. Anna and Kagami both wear a serious face. Wind is blowing their hairs.

"I'll definitely win this and be together with Yoh-kun.", Kagami said to Anna. "I forgot to tell you what kind of Shaman I am. I am an itako!" She summoned a very large oni.

"Hmp. An itako? Interesting.". Anna summoned Kouki and Zenki.

* * *

**i used the japanese way of saying mom, granny&gramps. i thought it's better that way. but i wrote the english equivalent.**

**ka-chan (mom), jii-chan (granpa), oba-sama (auntie-sama) are some examples. hope this didn't confuse you or something.**

**anyway, enjoy reading. :)  
**


	7. The deciding point

"Don't think you'll win with two onis. Mine is a really powerful one. It's an oni only I was able to defeat.", boasted Kagami.

"We'll see.", said Anna.

The battle of the two started. The oni Kagami summoned attacked Kouki and Zenki with a punch. But when Kagami thought Anna's onis would be punched, the two onis disappeared. Zenki, to Kagami's oni's surprise was in his back. Zenki gave the opponent oni a powerful kick that threw Kagami's oni high in the air.

"What the—My oni!", said Kagami surprised.

Before Kagami's oni fell, Kouki was in the air as well, higher than Kagami's oni and gave him a powerful downward kick that sent the opponent oni falling so hard in the ground.

"Those onis..", said Kagami worried the fight wasn't going to favor her. "_But I can't lose. For Yoh-kun.._", she said in her mind. Some sweat falling from her face. "Seems like I underestimated you a little.", she added.

"Alibis again?", said Anna.

"I won't be defeated by you.", Kagami replied. Her oni is slowly standing up ready to fight Kouki and Zenki again. Her oni gave the initial attack again. But Anna's onis moved fast. Kouki punched the opponent oni with great power while Zenki kicked the back of the same opponent with great power as well. The oni fell on his knees. His power has greatly decreased due to the two onis' power.

"No!", said Kagami.

"It's no use. No matter how hard you try, the result will be the same.", said Anna.

"No! I won't give up!", Kagami said. "Oni, attack those two again!", she commanded. Her oni followed her command despite his energy being greatly decreased. The oni gave Kouki and Zenki an attack again but the two blocked the attack easily.

"I'm telling you, it's no use. Just give up on this.", Anna said.

"As if! Don't get too excited just because my oni seems not to stand a chance.", Kagami said getting mad at Anna. "I still have my trump card.". Kagami used another ability of hers. The ability she used to stop Anna's moves during the "battle of wits" challenge. She summoned little spirits that has the ability to hide their presence.

"Trump card? I wonder what that trump card is.", Ryu said.

Anna just gave a smile of confidence making Kagami think she's being mocked.

"What's that smile for? Let's see if you'll still be able to do that when I defeat you!", Kagami said.

"That won't work on me again! Falling for the same trap twice isn't the characteristic of a future Asakura!", Anna said with pride.

"Again? Falling for the same trap twice?", wondered Horo Horo. "Did they fight without us knowing?"

"So that's it.", said Yohmei.

"What do you mean?", Manta said.

"I wasn't able to notice it that time. But now, I can see it. I can now understand why there seemed to be something wrong with Anna during the last challenge.", Yohmei said.

"Wait. I really don't get it.", said Manta.

"That's right, Yohmei-sama. I don't get it either.", Ryu.

"Look at it carefully. Those can hide their presence.", Yohmei said. "That's why it seems like nothing occurs.

Yoh's friends looked at it with deep concentration. Their eyes widened.

"Spirits?", they said.

"So that's the trump card she's talking about.", Ren said.

On the other hand, Kouki is still blocking the oni's attack while Zenki is fighting the seemingly absent spirits Kagami summoned. Kouki pushed the opponent oni and sent it flying again. This time, the oni can't stand anymore. Its master is running out of furyoku. Zenki finished all the little spirits.

"Your trump card. It's gone.", Anna said. "You're going to stop my movements with those, right? And that's the time I won't be able to have full control of Kouki and Zenki. When I lose control of them, you'll use your oni to attack me."

Kagami fell on her knees. The oni disappeared. She's out of furyoku already. She's breathing hard.

"No way. I won't give up on Yoh-kun. I won't!", Kagami said with anger. She's trying hard to stand despite knowing fighting will be useless. "I can't let Yoh-kun continue living with a selfish bitch like you! What do you think of Yoh-kun? She's your fiancé, right? Can't you show him some mercy and affection? I won't let Yoh-kun live hell anymore with you anymore! That's why I'll be his fiancée and I'll free him from you!"

"EH? She's crazy! Why say words like that to Anna-san! It's not good.", Manta said worrying.

"Yoh, you're not saying anything since this began. I can't believe you're still this carefree at times like this.", Horo Horo said.

"Trust Anna.", Yoh simply said looking at the two girls having a battle.

Then, Anna came close to Kagami. She gave her a slap. The legendary left! Kagami's shocked. Her cheek really red from the slap.

*SLAP!* "Will you cut it out already? I'm getting really annoyed!" , Anna said. "I don't care what you think about me. Call me a bitch or a witch, I don't care! But these challenges are useless to begin with. Continuing this battle is useless as well. "

"Hey! How dare you slap me like that! Offended by what I said? You know it's all true! You can't deny any of those to me!", Kagami said so angrily. "And how and how can you say these are useless? "

"Yoh isn't a prize that can be won in challenges. So quit it with these stupid challenges.", Anna said in a very soft voice that only Kagami was able to hear. "Because whoever wins this battle, no matter how many challenges you give and whoever is better than the two of us, in the end.. It'll be Yoh who's going to decide what he'll do with his life! Whom he'll marry in the future, to whom he'll share the rest of his life with.", she added.

Kagami was shocked upon hearing these words from Anna with a serious face.

"I'm an idiot.", Kagami said. She's crying while still sitting on the ground.

Anna made her onis disappear and walked out of the scene.

"I wonder what are those two talking about.", Chocolove said.

"I'm going back to the inn.", Anna said to everyone.

Everyone is shocked on how the battle ended.

"It's a really fast one. I never thought it'll be an easy fight.", Manta said.

"Ofcourse, she's my best disciple!", Kino said proudly.

"You did well on raising her, mom.", said Keiko.

Kino smiled a little. "She grew up well.", she said.

"What are you two talking about?", Yohmei asked to Kino and Keiko. The two gave no reply and just stared at Anna with a serious smile. It's like they didn't hear Yohmei.

Yoh is smiling slightly. "I knew it'll work out somehow."

"Here he goes with his favourite phrase again. This carefree guy.", Horo horo said.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?", Yoh asked.

"No. Nothing. It's just that nothing beats your being carefree, Yoh. Even your married life is the major concern, you seem not to worry. Geez..", replied Horo Horo.

"Is that so? Heheh.", Yoh replied.

Yoh went to Kagami and offered his hand to her to help her stand.

"You okay? You can have dinner at home for tonight.", Yoh said to Kagami with a smile.

"Yoh-kun, you really are nice.", Kagami said wiping her tears and reaching on Yoh's hand, standing and bringing back her cool.

"Okay. I would love to have dinner with everyone.", Kagami said.

"Oh, before I forget. I want to make it clear. I wasn't able to tell it to you earlier because you left in a hurry.", Yoh said.

"What is it?"

"Anna.. Anna will be my future wife. I agreed on the engagement my family decided on my own will.", Yoh said with a serious face. "But actually, I'm thankful of the engagement.", Yoh said in a shy manner, brushed the back of his head and blushing a little.

"_I see. You-kun has feelings for Anna-san. It's hard but seems like I just have to accept it_.", Kagami said to herself in her mind.

"I understand now.", Kagami said. It seemed to Yoh that she's fine now and just accepted the truth. Deep inside, it hurts for Kagami.

"_It hurts. It really does. But thinking Yoh-kun will be with the woman she loves and loves him, I feel somehow okay_.", Kagami said in her mind to herself.

"Keiko, what is your son thinking?", Kino asked.

"I don't know, mom. But I think he knows what he's doing. I think it's better to trust him.", Keiko said.

Kino just sighed.

"Okay. Let's all go home. Anna must be there by now.", Yohmei said.

_**In the inn..**_

"Why is she still here, Yoh?", said Anna with annoyance.

"It's just dinner, Anna-san. Don't get mad at him.", Kagami said.

"Geez.. When I thought it's all over.", Yohmei said.

Anna just sighed. "anyway, dinner's ready."

"EEH? Dinner? You cooked, Anna-san?", asked Manta.

"What's with that reaction, Manta. It's to be expected to the woman to be wed to the Asakura!", Anna said proudly as always. She's looking at him with dark aura all around her.

"That's right. That's right. Why did I ask that question? Amazing, Anna-san.", Manta said with shaking needs and beads of sweat in his face.

Everyone went to the dining. They ate curry rice together. Yoh and Anna are still on the corridor of the dining room seeing everyone enjoying the meal. Yoh remembered the night when he accidentally discovered Anna secretly cooking curry rice to make up for messing up on the first challenge. He smiled a little.

"I should get a taste of it again.", Yoh said to Anna.

"You should. I worked hard for it.", Anna said coldly.

"The fight made you tired. I know it. Though you won't show everyone.", Yoh said.

"Just eat like everyone before it gets cold.", Anna said.

"Have enough rest after these.", Yoh said to her. Anna said nothing.

The two joined everyone with the meal.

_**After finishing dinner..**_

Kagami and Anna had a private talk.

"I'm not accepting any challenge from you anymore. It's getting troublesome and tiresome as well.", Anna said.

"I'm not here t challenge you or anything. It's to admit my wrong. Sorry for the terrible words I told you, Anna-san.", Kagami said.

"Like I said, I don't really care what you think of me."

"Yeah. I know.", Kagami said. "I thought you're selfish making Yoh train harder than he can to make him the shaman king so you'll become the first lady of the shaman world. But without realizing, the selfish one here is actually me. Thinking this is the best for Yoh-kun. Thinking-. *sigh* Never mind.", Kagami added.

"idiot. I never gave him a training course that I know he can't do.", Anna said.

"I see. So you have full trust and confidence on him.", Kagami said.

"That's right.", Anna said.

Kagami left Anna.

_**In the living room..**_

"Yoh-kun, everyone. Thanks for having me here. Sorry for the trouble I caused.", Kagami said.

"Never mind that. Take care on your way home.", Yoh said. Anna heard him saying "take care" and gives at him with cold and dark glare. It made Yoh have beads of sweat in his face that flows so fast. Yoh didn't notice that Anna is there beside everyone already.

Kagami laughed a little. "Seems like someone's getting jealous again. Anyway, bye!" Anna just looked away. It hit her. She got jealous with the "take care" Yoh told Kagami.

"Bye!", everyone said save Ren, Kino and Anna.

Kagami's back is turned on everyone. Her head's bowed and her eyes are being covered by her silky back bangs._"Yoh-kun is happy with Anna-san.", _she thought. She's crying though no one saw her.

* * *

**kagami realized her mistakes. feeling sorry for her?**

**anyway, next chapter is the last chapter of this story. it's the sweet moment chapter~ . yay!**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'm not really good with battles, sorry.**

**please r&r. thanks.  
**


	8. A special gift from Yoh

It's now time for Yohmei, Kino and Keiko to go back to Izumo. Yoh saw their things completely packed up.

"You guys, going back to Izumo?", asked Yoh.

"Yes. Since what we're worried about is settled, we can go back to Izumo.", said Kino.

"You really are concerned about who's entering your family.", Ren said.

"Ofcourse we are. The Asakura family is a family of great shamans with pride for generations. Only those who meet the standard can marry into the Asakura and continue the bloodline.", Kino said.

"Anyway, Yoh. We're off.", Yohmei said to his grandson.

"Uh. Jii-chan, I'll go with you up to the bus stop.", Yoh said.

"I'm going too.", Anna said.

"The future wife is trying to impress her in-laws. Heheh.", Horo Horo wisphered to Manta.

"You know, you shouldn't be saying things like that or you'll be punished.", replied Manta.

"Eh? As if she can hear me.", Horo Horo said.

Suddenly, Horo Horo can feel dark mass of aura coming his way giving him chills and creeps. He slowly looks at Anna and sees a very scary itako.

"Ehem.", Yohmei coughed. "Anyway, let's go."

"Thanks everyone.", Keiko said with a sweet smile.

"Please don't mention it. Come back whenever you feel like.", Chocolove said.

"Hey, this isn't your house, Chocolove.", Manta said. "Those are supposed to be Yoh's line.

"Eh? Heheh. I think so too.", replied Chocolove.

Yoh, Anna, Kino, Keiko and Yohmei are now out of the sight.

_**At the bus stop..**_

It's only Yoh, Anna and the three who's there.

"Anna, we're leaving Yoh to you. You know what he's like.", Yohmei said.

"Don't worry about it, Yohmei-sama.", Anna replied.

Keiko bent down a little to give Anna and Yoh a hug. "Take care of each other, okay?"

"Ehh? Ka-chan.. I.. I got it.", Yoh said with some blush on his face. Anna blushed a little too. Somehow, it feels different for her when it's Yoh's mom who's saying those words to her.

"I.. I will. Oba-sama.", Anna said.

"Oba-sama? How about Ka-chan? It sounds better.", Keiko said.

"Ka-chan. What're you—", Yoh said feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Won't I be her future mom-in-law?", Keiko said.

"That scarf you're wearing, Yoh. I believe it's hand-made.", Keiko said upon seeing the scarf Yoh is wearing.

"How did you know, ka-chan?", Yoh asked.

"Just by seeing it, I can tell it's hand-made. Probably given to you by someone special. Am I right?", Keiko said. Anna looked away hiding her face of shyness. Yoh blushed a little.

"ka-chan..", Yoh said with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Anyway, the bus is here. We're going.", Yohmei said.

"Bye. Yoh, Anna-chan.", Keiko said.

"Anna, I want to remind you that you're a woman to be wed to the Asakura.", Kino said to Anna.

"I understand, granma.", Anna replied with a bow of respect.

"Have a safe trip.", Anna and Yoh said.

The two walked on their way home. They aren't saying anything to each other until they passed on a shop. Yoh touched the scarf he's wearing that Anna made.

"_I should buy her something too_.", he said in his mind.

"You're buying something?", Anna asked.

"Yes. Let's go inside.", Yoh said. The two went inside the shop and looked at some items. There are lots of stuff being sold. Keychains, stuffed toys, accessories and others. Anna is looking at the key chains at one corner. Her back's turned on Yoh.

A saleslady suddenly asked Yoh. "Your girlfriend?", she asked.

"Uh. Something like that.", Yoh said. "_Hehe. Can't tell her my future wife. We're too young for that and she'll be shocked._", said Yoh in his mind.

"You're choosing something for her,right?", the sales lady asked Yoh in a low voice being careful not to be heard by her customer's girlfriend. "Then, this one would be a nice choice.". The sales lady showed him a necklace. It has a heart-shaped pendant inside a circle.

"Necklace? But Anna's not into those much.", Yoh said being careful not to let Anna know he's buying something for her.

"It's not just a necklace.", the saleslady said. She pulled the heart-shaped pendant outside the circle. There's now two necklaces. "Couple necklace. The circle is for the guy and the heart is for the girl. Something like a symbol of love that has only one perfect fit.". The saleslady put the heart inside the circle again. "See? It can be rejoined again." The necklace is united into one again.

"Only one perfect fit...", Yoh said. "Okay. I'll buy it.". The girl put it in a red rectangular box. Yoh put it in his pocket.

The sales lady smile. "Your girlfriend is cute.", she said.

Yoh smiled and blushed a little. "You think so too?"

"Good luck. I'm sure she'll like it.", said the sales lady with a smile.

"Thank you.", Yoh said.

"Have you bought the stuff you want?", Anna asked.

"Yes.", he replied.

"Okay. Let's go home now. Who know how will the house look liked when we go back. With those loud idiots being alone there..", Anna said.

They're walking. Yoh wants to give the necklace he bought but can't for some reasons. He's feeling nervous. His hand is on the red box which is in his pocket.

Anna stopped walking. "What is it? You want to say something, right?"

"Uhmm..", Yoh said looking away and feeling shy.

"Is it something about that girl? Geez.. go say it.", Anna said.

"No. It's not about her. It's just tha—", Yoh's words are interrupted by Anna.

"Unlike me, she's nice, gentle and sweet. She's also good at alot of things. If she's your wife, you'll be able to live the life you want. Laze around forever. It's okay if you want her to replace me. She's an excellent shaman too anyway. It's just that she can't defeat me. I.. I.. I won't stop you or get mad if the time comes you'll find someone to replace me as your fiancée. Someone that can make you happy. It's been decided since we're ten. But I can talk about it to granma when that time comes.", said Anna in a very serious but sad expression. Anna faced Yoh. "Yoh, Until that time comes.. The time you decides to marry someone else.. Can I be your fiancée? Until the time comes your patience runs out, can I be with you? And help you become the shaman king?" Yoh was shocked by this. "Kagami. That girl. I realized something with her interfering and everything."

Yoh pulled the red box in his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He pulled out the one with the heart outside the circle. He put the heart necklace in Anna's neck. He's almost like hugging Anna. They are so near each other. Anna's blushing but Yoh can't see it because his eyes are on the ends of the necklace to put it together. Anna touched the pendant. Yoh's arms, though the necklace is already hungged on Anna's neck didn't let go. He hugged her completely. His hand on her head drawing it above his shoulder and the other hand on her back. Yoh's head is bowed. Anna's eyes widened. She's shocked. He remembered when Anna was saying words like "Am I making your life hell, getting sick of her bossy attitude and such" when she thought he can't hear her since the headphones are on his ears.

"You can be my fiancée until that time comes. Until the time I'll see someone that can make me happy. But that time came already years ago. When I was ten. In Aomori.", Yoh said shyly.

Anna closed her eyes while her hand is still on the necklace Yoh gave her. Slowly, Yoh is letting go of Anna. Anna saw that Yoh is holding the pair of the necklace she's wearing. She gets it. She put it around Yoh's neck too. She's slowly and carefully puts it and fixes the scarf on Yoh's neck. Their faces near each other again. Anna did the same thing. She didn't let go of Yoh. She hugged him. Suddenly, Yoh spoke.

Yoh hugged back. "I won't.. I won't look for another girl.. I don't need other girl..", said Yoh shyly.

Then, slowly, they are separating but their arms are still around each other. Then, Yoh, though hesitating, gave Anna a sweet gentle kiss on her cheek. Anna's face went red fully. Yoh saw it.

"Your face is red, Anna.", he said.

"Idiot. It's just because of the cold weather.", Anna said.

"Hai. Hai.", Yoh said.

Then, Yoh was surprised with Anna's cold hands touched his cheeks. Little by little, her face is drawing near his. He's blushing again.

"W.. Wait..", Yoh said stammering.

Anna kissed Yoh. Her hands on his cheeks. Yoh closed his eyes. Their faces really red. Slowly, their faces are separating.

"You will be my wife in the future. Right Anna?", Yoh said.

Anna can't look at Yoh's eyes. "Let's go home.". She walked ahead of Yoh. Yoh said nothing and just followed. But he caught up with Anna and held her hand. Anna was shocked.

"Yoh..!"

"Let's go home.", Yoh said. Anna just nodded.

The two are holding hands while walking.

_**The next morning..**_

"Train hard, Yoh! You can't become the Shaman king and give me an easy and comfortable life like that.", Anna said.

"Hai.!", Yoh said with anime tears on his eyes. But his eyes widened when the sun stroke Anna and he saw something shining on the back of her neck.

"_She's wearing it_.", Yoh said in his mind and smiled.

"Why did you stop? Continue the training or you'll have no dessert for dinner.", Anna said who didn't notice that the necklace Yoh gave her that she's wearing and trying to hide from Yoh was seen by him.

"Hai.!", Yoh said while carrying weights with a smile.

* * *

**enjoy reading!**

**reviews are welcome.  
**


End file.
